27 Seconds
by Noelle.xo
Summary: In this story, Jim admits he has feelins for Pam at the booze cruise. It's a Jam fic for sure. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**27 Seconds**

Summary:

The story takes place in the middle of the booze cruise episode. In the original episode, Jim and Pam have a moment. They are out on the deck of the boat, and Jim had a chance to tell Pam how he felt, before Roy set a date for their wedding. In the original episode, Jim doesn't say anything, and there is an awkward silence for about 27 seconds. But before Pam can go back inside, Jim shows her how he really feels, and it changes everything.

"It's getting kinda rowdy down there." Pam said, as she walked onto the moonlit deck with Jim. He nodded in reply. "Darrel, Darrel, Darrel." Jim said, imitating Roy, Pam's fiancé. "Sometimes I just don't get Roy." Pam said, as she looked at her feet. "I mean… I dunno." She said. "So…" She said. "What's it like dating a cheerleader?" She said, in reference to Jim's new girlfriend Catie. Jim paused for a moment, before saying, "I'm not sure if she's really my type." Jim finally replied. "What is your type?" Pam asked. "Blondes… girls that are tall?" She asked, with a joking smile. Jim paused and looked at his feet, awkwardly. "Have you ever…" Jim said. He took a deep breath, and then looked at Pam. "Have you ever wondered… what it would have been like if you were with me… instead of Roy?" Pam then looked away, and to Jim's surprise, she nodded, as she looked out into the ocean. They didn't say anything, for 27 seconds. For 27, there was total silence. Pam then broke the silence, "I'm cold." She said. She started to walk inside. Jim then reached out, from behind her, and he grabbed her hand. "Wait." He said. At that moment, he leaned in, and he kissed her. After a second or two, Pam pulled away. Without a word, she walked inside.

Jim stayed outside, kicking himself for what he did. He was glad he was alone, cause tears rolled down his cheeks. She hadn't said anything. Not a word. He felt that he had ruined their friendship. "She's gonna stay with Roy, and never even be able to look at me again." He said to himself. He rested his head in his icy hands, as tears continued to fall.

At another part of the boat, Pam sat alone. She was on the floor, by the bathroom. She felt so confused. She held her knees, and it made her look like a child. She had always felt something for Jim, but she had no idea that Jim liked her enough to kiss her while she was with someone else. Then from the main room, she heard Roy, over the microphone, yelling her name, and asking for her. She rolled her eyes, since she could tell by his voice that he was drunk, and she walked into the tiny bathroom, and slammed the door. Once in there, she started crying herself. She realized that she liked Jim more than she liked Roy. Pam looked at her face in the small mirror, and at that point, she couldn't control her tears. And for the rest of the trip, she stayed in that little bathroom, crying her heart out.

With the help of Oscar and Creed, they got a drunken Roy from the boat to Roy's truck. Pam drove home, in total silence, and after she listened to Roy ramble on about Captain Jack for awhile, she noticed he had passed out. Pam just rolled her eyes and continued crying. She knew that she deserved better than Roy, but with Roy she felt safe. Like she was never gonna be surprised. With Jim it was open waters, but she knew that Jim would treat her right. As she pulled into her driveway, she noticed that Roy was still passed out. Normally she would have tried to help him out of the car, but this time, she just slammed the door. She walked up the staircase to her apartment. As she walked inside, she threw her keys on the table. As she walked into her kitchen, she noticed the teapot that Jim had given her for Christmas. She held it in her hands, and she took the top off. She took out his yearbook picture, and a smile came across her tear stained face. She took out the golf pencil, and she laughed and set it on the counter. She then took the tape, and put it in her tape player, in her bedroom. As the sound of his voice filled the room, it sent shivers off her spine. And she fell asleep, to the soothing sound of Jim's voice.

The next morning, Pam awoke to the sound of Roy snoring beside her. It was early, and it was still dark outside. She was still in her clothes that she had worn to the cruise. She got up out of bed to change. As she grabbed pajamas out of her dresser, she noticed her face in the mirror. It was smeared with makeup. After a moment, she remembered why she had been crying, and she felt a huge pit in her stomach drop. She looked at her engagement ring on her finger. She twisted it nervously. She looked at her face again, and then looked at Roy. She put her pajama's back in the dresser. She went to her closet, and she took out her suitcase. She walked back over to her dresser and opened it. But after a few moments, she returned it to her closet. Pam then put on her shoes and coat, grabbed her keys, and walked out the door. She knew there was something she had to do, and it just couldn't wait.

-I hope you enjoyed it. It's my first fanfic ever, so please feel free to give me constructive criticism. A chapter two will be coming soon, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pam sat in the front seat of her car. She was driving. Her hair was a mess, and her make-up was still smeared from crying. She had on her Keds, still as white as ever. She drove for awhile, till she pulled in the familiar driveway out in the country. She got out of the car, and she ran up to the door. She let herself in. She walked into the kitchen, and she saw her father.

"Pamcakes!" Her dad said. He got up and ran over to her, and he gave her a huge hug. "What are you doing here… Is everything alright?" He said, noticing her tears.

She nodded, and looked at her feet. "Yeah… is mom up yet?" She asked.

Her father shook his head. "She had to work the night shift last night… she should be home in a few hours."

Pam nodded. "I think I'm gonna just wait for her, in my old room. Is that ok?"

Her father nodded, and she ran up the stairs to her room. It hadn't changed since the day she left for college. She looked at the walls. They were covered with band posters, and photographs. In a frame next to her bed, were she and Roy's senior prom picture. She looked at it for awhile, and then she turned it around so she couldn't see it. She cried into her pillow, just like she did as a girl whenever her and Roy would get into fights. She cried for awhile, and then she fell asleep.

xXxXxXxXx

Jim was fast asleep in his room. He had come home and he had gotten drunk, and he had a killer hangover now. The streaming light through the blinds hit his face, and it killed his head.

"Ugh" He said, as he rolled over onto his back. He then got up out of bed, and he got some Asprin. He was now seriously regretting everything last night. He looked at his phone, just in case she had called. When he saw she hadn't, he threw the phone across his room. After that, he got into bed, and fell back asleep, thinking of Pam.

xXxXxXxXx

Rays of light came through the blinds and awoke Pam, around noon. She woke up, and went into the bathroom. After a few minutes of fixing her make-up, and brushing her hair, she went downstairs. She saw her mother, in the kitchen, washing the dishes.

"Mom?" Pam asked, exited to see her mother. She ran up to her, and she gave her a huge hug.

Pam's mother smiled. "Pam, it's so good to see you." She said, hugging her still. "Your dad said you didn't look so good this morning. Is everything ok?"

Pam paused for a moment, and then she shook her head. "I mean… nobody's hurt or anything… I just need advice." She said.

After a few moments, Pam's mother had made coffee for the both of them, and they were sitting in the living room. "So…" Pam's mother said. She placed her hand on Pam's knee. "So what's going on."

Pam explained to her mother in detail everything that had happened.

"Well…" Her mother said. "What are you gonna do?"

"I dunno mom, he's my best friend."

"Do you love him?"

"I think I do."

Her mother smiled softly. "Do you love him more than Roy?"

Pam paused for a moment. She put her head in her hands, and she started crying. After a few moments of tears, Pam nodded.

"Does Roy know how you feel?"

"No… if I told him he'd just get mad, and beat the crap out of Jim."

"Pam, you told me a long time ago how you had a crush on this boy. And if your heart tells you that he's better for you than Roy, then you should do something. Other wise, you'll just spend your whole life wondering if your life would have been better with Jim."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Pam asked her mother.

"Tell Jim you like him back… and let love fix the rest."

Pam smiled sweetly and hugged her mother. A few minutes later, Pam got in her car, and drove back to Scranton.

xXxXxXxXx

I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's short. I'm sorry. Thanks for your comments!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An exhausted Jim walked into his kitchen. He was wearing a pair of jeans, and he was shirtless. As he expected, Catie was asleep naked on his couch. After he had gotten drunk, she had come over and he had finally slept with her.

"Wake up." He barked grouchily at her.

"Hmmm?" Catie said as she awoke.

Jim was in the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee. "Catie, this was fun, but I don't want to be with you anymore." He said slowly. "You know how I feel about Pam. And…"

"I do know. Last night when you were wasted all you talked about was her!" Catie said, slightly hurt.

Jim rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna take a shower. When I get out of the shower, don't be here."

Jim left to take a shower. Catie slipped on her underwear. Just then the doorbell rang. "Just a second!" She yelled. The doorbell rang again. Catie rolled her eyes, and she was just putting on her shirt as she opened the door. "Oh… hi Pam." She said.

xXxXxXxXx

"Catie!" Pam said surprisingly. "Umm… is Jim here?"

"Jim's in the shower right now. But I don't think it's a good time. He wasn't feeling well." She said in a slightly snobby tone.

"Oh." Pam said, her face dropping. "Could you tell him I came by?"

Catie nodded. "Bye Pam." She said. She shut the door in her face.

Catie walked away, and finished getting dressed. "Yeah, like I'm really gonna tell him Pam came over." She muttered to herself. She grabbed her stuff and then she left.

xXxXxXxXx

After the confrontation with Catie, Pam was extremely hurt and emotional. After she found out that Jim had kissed her, and then and gone and slept with another woman made her feel like she was being used, and like Jim really didn't care.

Pam walked in her apartment. She threw the keys on the table in anger.

"Pam, can you not be so loud? I'm so hung over…" Roy said. He was sitting at the kitchen counter, in the same clothes he had worn the day before.

"Shut up Roy." Pam said, as she hung up her coat.

"Hey, don't talk to me like that!" Roy barked.

Pam stopped in her tracks. "Excuse me? Why the hell are you being such an ass?"

"I told you, I have a hangover. Why are you in such a bitchy mood?"

"Just leave me alone Roy. I don't need this right now." Pam went into the bathroom, and slammed the door as she took a shower.

xXxXxXxXx

Jim got out of the shower. He dried himself off, and he got dressed. He was thankful that his roommate was out of town for the weekend. Jim was pleased to see that Catie was gone. Jim had the note he had been planning on giving Pam at Christmas. He had decided not to give it to her though. He opened up the envelope, and reread the note that he had spend weeks trying to make it sound perfect-

_Pam,_

_Hey, I hope you have a Merry Christmas. I've been meaning to tell you something. I think I have feelings for you. I have for a long time. I'm sorry if this is hard for you to hear, but I just needed to tell you._

_Love,_

_Jim_

"I should have sent it. Then I wouldn't have totally thrown her off guard. And if it ruined everything, then at least she would have known for sure." Jim said to himself. He was worried about going to work on Monday. He would have to confront Pam. He couldn't avoid her forever. He was afraid she had told Roy, and Roy's a big guy. Jim sat in his living room alone, wondering what was gonna happen for the future.

-Thanks for reading. Sorry, I know this isn't that great of a chapter.

Next time on 27 seconds: Jim and Pam finally confront. Roy finds out, and Pam finally faces her problems with Roy. Stay tuned. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

After a long weekend of moping from Jim and Pam, it is now Monday, and they both know that they're gonna have to confront the other one at work.

xXxXxXxXx

Pam was sitting in Roy's truck, and he was driving them to work like they do everyday. Pam and Roy weren't speaking, after yelling at each other for hours on Saturday night.

"God dammit Pam! I didn't do a damn thing to you, and all of a sudden your pissed at me! And you won't even tell me what I did."

"_Roy, it's not anything you did, it's what you didn't do. You pay no attention to me, and we've been engaged for 3 years, and you don't even act like it's a big deal. You still act like we're dating!"_

"_Well maybe if you had told me this, instead of just getting mad!"_

"_Can you honestly say you would have done anything different, Roy? If you knew I was upset, would you have paid more attention to me?"_

Pam was tearing up, just at the thought of their fight.

"_What if I left right now Roy? What if I moved out? Would you even notice?"_

"_How the hell can you accuse me of something like that Pam? You act like you're a perfect little princess, when you're hurting this relationship too!"_

"_What have I done to you?"_

"_You run around with Halpert, flirting with him, when you know perfectly well that he likes you. Your hurting that guy, toying with his heart, when your with me."_

Pam couldn't take it after he had brought Jim into the conversation. She had left and stayed with a friend for the night. On Sunday night, she went back home, but she and Roy didn't speak once.

Roy pulled into his regular parking spot, in the back nearer to the warehouse. Pam got out of the car, trying to control her tears before she went in to work. By the time she got to Dunder Mifflen, she had stopped crying, but her face was still red. She was thankful that she had bought waterproof mascara that weekend. She walked into work, and almost no one was there yet. Oscar, and Stanley appeared to be the only one's there. Pam walked in and sat at her desk. She smoothed out her skirt, and she turned on her computer. She sat there nervously, waiting for Jim to come in.

XXxXxXxXx

Jim was sitting in his car, at the Dunder Mifflen parking lot. He was nervous, and he was tapping his fingers nervously against the steering wheel. He could feel drops of sweat forming on his forehead. After a few moments, he decided to go inside.

Jim walked up the stairs. He felt his heart beat with every step. He opened the door, and he saw Pam. She looked as good as ever. He hung up his coat.

Pam was still mad at Jim. She didn't know why he would kiss her, and then hook up with another girl.

"Hi." Jim said, nervously. His hands were shaking, cause he was so afraid.

"Hi." Pam said quickly, without looking up.

Jim let out a sigh. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about Jim?" She whispered, loud enough for him to hear. "How you kissed me, and then slept with another girl the same day?" Pam said, in a slightly rude way.

"How did you-?" Jim started to ask.

"I went to your house, and Catie made it very obvious. And you knew I stopped by, and you didn't bother to call."

"Hey, I broke up with Catie. And she didn't tell me you even stopped by."

"That's… That's not the point. You still kissed me and slept with someone else."

"Cause you just left. I thought that meant you weren't interested. I mean… were you?"

"I don't know Jim. This is hard for me."

"Well… when you decide… you know where my desk is."

Jim walked away, and the whole day, he never once looked at her desk.

-Thanks for your reviews. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
